Episode 305i. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 9)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies Transcript (at Padme's apartment) Obi-Wan arrived to the apartment to talk to Padme. Mickey: Did Anakin came in here? Nonny: Yes... right after the attack on the Jedi Temple. Mickey: Where's Padme? I need to see her. Nonny: She's here, Master Kenobi... Molly: Master Kenobi? Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness... you're alive. What are you doing here? Mickey: I came to look for Anakin... When was the last time you saw him? Molly: Yesterday. Mickey: And do you know where he is now? Molly: No. Mickey: Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger. Molly: From the Sith? Mickey: From himself... Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side. Molly: You're wrong! How could you even say that? Mickey: Master Yoda and I have seen a security hologram of him killing the Jedi, especially younglings. Molly: Not Anakin! He couldn't! Mickey: He was decieved by a lie. We all were. It appears the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice. Molly: I don't believe you... I can't. Mickey: Padme, I must find him. Molly: You're going to kill him, aren't you? Mickey: He has become a very great threat. Molly: I can't... Obi-Wan knew Padme was pregnant and he has to find Anakin. Mickey: Anakin is the father, isn't he? I'm so sorry. Obi-Wan went to the speeder and left. (at Mustafar) Anakin was staring outside. All the Separatists were dead. (at the Coruscant landing platform) Padme was going to the Mustafar system and find Anakin. Snail: My Lady, let me come with you. Molly: There is no danger. The fighting is over, and... this is personal. Snail: As you wish, My Lady... but I strongly disagree. Molly: I'll be alright, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3PO will look after me. Nonny: Oh, dear. When Padme and C-3PO was going inside the ship, they didn't notice Obi-Wan was going inside as well. (at the ship) Nonny: Do you know that I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business. Obi-Wan knew Padme's ship was taking him to Mustafar. (at the Senate) Darth Sidious, Sly Moore and Mas Amedda encounters a hologram of Anakin, commonly known as Darth Vader. Gil: (holo) The Separatists have been taken care of, My Master. Mr. Grumpfish: It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. (at Mustafar) A hologram of Darth Sidious appears in the control room. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shut down immediately. Gil: Very good, My Lord. When the hologram of Darth Sidious disappears, he saw Padme's ship on the screen. Meanwhile, C-3PO landed the ship and Padme was thinking about Anakin. Then, Anakin saw Padme on the ship and came up to her as well as Padme came up to Anakin. Gil: I saw your ship... What are you doing out here? Molly: I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things. Gil: What things? Molly: He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed the Jedi, even younglings. Gil: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. Molly: But he cares about us. Gil: Us? Molly: He knows... He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love. Gil: Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that. Molly: For what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this. Gil: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I'm become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you. To protect you. Molly: Come away with me. Help me raise our child, Anakin. Leave everything else behind while we still can. Gil: Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I know I wanted help you to raise our child but I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. Molly: I don't believe what I'm hearing... Obi-Wan was right. You've changed. You did turned to the dark side. Gil: I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me. Molly: (crying) I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow. Gil: Because of Obi-Wan? Molly: No, because of what you've done... what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you. Obi-Wan was standing on the doorway on the ship. Gil: (bursts in anger) Liar! Molly: No! I can explain... Gil: You're with him. You brought him here to kill me. (using Force choke) Molly: (choking) No! Mickey: Let her go, Anakin! Molly: (choking) Anakin, you're hurting me... Mickey: Let her go! Molly: (fell to the ground) Gil: You turned her against me! Mickey: You have done that yourself! Gil: (takes off the cloak) You will not take her from me! Mickey: (takes off the cloak) Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You've allowed this Dark Emperor to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. Gil: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire. Mickey: Your new Empire? Gil: Don't make me kill you. Mickey: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic... to democracy! Gil: If you're not with me, my friend, then you're my enemy. Mickey: Only a Sith deals in absolute. You leave me no choice. I will do what I must. (wields the light lightsaber) Gil: You will try, Master Kenobi. (wields the red lightsaber) The final battle begins, fast and furious, Obi-Wan fights Anakin in a lightsaber battle. A fierce lightsaber battle. (at the Senate) While Obi-Wan fights Anakin, Yoda encounters Darth Sidious, Sly Moore and Mas Amedda. Yoda: I hear a new apprentice, you have, Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious. Mr. Grumpfish: Master Yoda, you survived. Yoda: Suprised, My Lord? Mr. Grumpfish: Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side. (uses Force lightning) (at Mustafar) Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsaber battle moves to the control room where all the Separatists died. (at the Senate) Mas Amedda and Sly Moore left the room after Darth Sidious throws a force lightning at Yoda. Mr. Grumpfish: (laughs) I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. (laughs) At last, the Jedi are no more. Yoda: Not if anything I have to say about it, Lord Sidious! (uses Force Push) At an end your rule is, Emperor, and not short enough it was. Darth Sidious and Yoda leaps into the exit. Yoda: If so powerful you are, Chancellor, why leave? (wields the green lightsaber) Mr. Grumpfish: You will not stop me, Yoda. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us. (wields the red lightsaber) Yoda: Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, My Lord, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force. Yoda fights Darth Sidious in a lightsaber to lightsaber combat. It was extremely fast and furious, and epic as well. (at Mustafar) Obi-Wan was still fighting Anakin and it was intense. (at the Senate) Yoda fought Darth Sidious on the podium and roses to the arena. It was even more intense. (at Mustafar) Obi-Wan fought and fought Anakin and uses Force Push and then, the ray shield around the superstructure fades. (at the Senate) Yoda leaps onto the Senate Pod and Darth Sidious throws the pods at Yoda. He hops to another and another and uses the Force to throw the pod back at Darth Sidious. Yoda and Darth Sidious continues to fight with lightsabers but Darth Sidious aims the lightning at Yoda and he puts his lightsaber away and Yoda blocks it with his lightsaber. Sidious uses the lightning too hard and Yoda blocks too hard, they fell off. (at Mustafar) The battle was so epic, Obi-Wan leaps onto a small pipe and Anakin came toward to fight and they jumped down the flexing pipe. Lava bursts on. (at the Senate) Yoda, still powerful after fighting Darth Sidious, was going into exile and calls Senator Organa on the comlink. Yoda: Hurry. Careful timing we will need. Donald: (in the speeder) Activate your homing beacon when you're ready. The clones were trying to find Master Yoda but they found Darth Sidious, Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. Little Fish: There is no sign of his body, sir. Goofy: Then he is not dead. Oona: He is still alive. Mr. Grumpfish: Double your search. Little Fish: Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: (to Goofy) Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff. Goofy: Yes, master. Mr. Grumpfish: (to Oona) Gather the troops ready. Oona: Yes, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: I sense Lord Vader is in danger. (at Mustafar) Obi-Wan and Anakin were fighting on the panels and the lava bursts. The panel broke. (at the Senate) Yoda encounters Senator Organa before going to Polis Massa. Yoda: Into exile I must go. Failed, I have. (at Mustafar) The battle continues and lava bursts everywhere. There was a lava fall. Obi-Wan jumps on the platform and Anakin was on top of a droid. They kept fighting and fighting. Obi-Wan knew he had failed Anakin. Mickey: I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you. Gil: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over... Mickey: But, Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil! Gil: From my point of view, the Jedi are evil! Mickey: Well, then you are lost, Skywalker! Gil: This is the end for you, Master Kenobi. (leaps onto the platform) Anakin and Obi-Wan finishes the lightsaber combat but Obi-Wan finds a high ground and jumps. Mickey: It's over, Anakin. You'll never catch me. I have the high ground. Gil: You underestimate my power of the dark side! Mickey: Don't try it. Gil: (yells) Mickey: (cuts off Gil's tail and arm) Gil: (screams in pain) Mickey: (tears in his eyes) ...You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness! (picks up the lightsaber) Gil: I'll get you for this, Master, if it's the last thing I do! Mickey: But you're my brother, Anakin. I loved you. Anakin was close to the lava and was on fire. Gil: (screams when on fire) When Obi-Wan returns to the ship after fighting Anakin, R2-D2 follows him and they encounter C-3PO. Nonny: Oh, Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padme on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place. (at the ship) Obi-Wan finds an unconscious Padme and checks on her. Molly: (opens her eyes) Obi-Wan? (groans) Is Anakin all right? (closes her eyes) Obi-Wan, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Padme left the Mustafar system and goes to Polis Massa. (at Mustafar) Anakin attempts to go up the bank, his body was burned, his robot hand was revealed. Gil: (grunts and panting) Darth Sidious' ship arrives at Mustafar to find Anakin. The clones, Mas Amedda, Sly Moore and Darth Sidious found Anakin. Little Fish: Your majesty, this way! Goofy: He's burned! Oona: He's hurt really bad! Look! Mr. Grumpfish: Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately. Little Fish: Yes sir. Right away. Mr. Grumpfish: Stay right here, you two. Oona and Goofy: Yes sir. (at Polis Massa) Yoda was communicating with Obi-Wan's former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda: Failed to stop the Sith Lord, I have. Still much to learn, there is... Yen Sid: You see, When I became one with the Force, Yoda, I made a great discovery. With my training, You will learn to merge with the Force at will. Your physical self will fade away, but you will still retain your consciousness... You will become more powerful than any Jedi could imagine. Senator Organa came to see Master Yoda. Donald: Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact. END of Part 9 Category:Stories